IkeXSothe Wishful Sin
by UmbreonShun
Summary: Sothe leaves Deain to regain it's freedom and ends up being taken to Gallia by the cat laguz Rend. Where he is reunited with Ike. Sothe realizes that he has feelings for Ike, but can't admit it. Not a great summary, but it will do.
1. Chapter 1

IkeXSothe- Wishful Sin

(From Sothe's point of view)

(Takes place in FE 10, but it makes references to 9)

(Chapter one)

(Disclaimer-I do not own fire Emblem or any of the characters in this story except for my oc Rend.)

I ran my fingers down my limp and cold arm, tracing the blood that seeped from the deep wound on my shoulder. I picked up the damp towel that lay beside me and wiped away the blood that dripped down my arm. I shifted my body and hit the bucket of warm water beside me and it fell to the ground. I tightened my hand around my arm in aggravation. I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder and I turned around, quickly. Edward was standing behind me, smiling. I sighed and hung my head down in shame. How could he smile at me, after everything I let happen? I clenched my fist and glared at him and he only smiled at me in return.

"You know, no one blames you, Sothe." He said. I looked away from him. Why, why did they keep telling me that! It was my fault, it was! How could he just stand there and say that! I punched the wall, which quivered in response to the blow. Edward backed away from me.

"Edward…" I growled. He lowered his head and walked back over to me.

"Yeah?" Confusion and fear were written all over his face and they showed in his voice.

"W-what… now?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but we can't give up, if we do then Daein will never be able to break away from Begnion."

"**What does it matter, ****Pelleas is dead."** "**That may be true, but Daein still suffers from the blood contract." ** "**What can we do?" I felt Edward's hand slam into the side of my face. I blinked a few times and looked up at him. He looked angry and annoyed. I was too shocked to say anything. I sat there staring at him in surprise. He waited for several minutes and when I didn't say anything, he did.** "**Pick up where ****Micaiah left off! Lead the army we still have, Sothe! I understand it hurts you, but she would never want us to just give up and die like a bunch of worthless dogs! If you really want to do something then let's do something!"**

"It's not that easy, the blood pact, with it we can't do anything."

"That's where you're wrong; we leave Daein forever to make sure it has a future. As rouges they can't use the blood pact against us!"

"I suppose you're right. Anything is better then sitting around here." Edward's smile returned and he was joyful once again. I got up and prayed that Edward was right. I had no intention of letting him die as well. I wonder what Ike would think of me now that I had let my comrades die, I laughed at this thought. How many years has it been? What does it matter anymore, anyway and why…why do I even care?

"Hey, Sothe, let's go already!" Edward's voice snapped me back into reality; blinking a few times I nodded my head and followed him out of our hideout, a small and rundown old shed, and into the forest where I took the lead. We would be out of Daein soon and we would never be able to go back. It's funny that I care so much for Daein after all Daein did try to kill us three years ago. If we could make it into Gallia and if I could find Ranulf or maybe even Ike, then we would be home free. Edward followed so closely behind me that I could feel him breathe on my neck. He struggled slightly as we entered the denser forests of Gallia's borders.

"Sothe, someone is following us." Edward whispered into my ear, he was out of breath and tried.

"I know. They have been trailing us ever since we passed through Crimea, two days ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought we could lose them, but I was wrong."

"Then it looks like we fight." Edward left my side and charged into the forest. I reached out to grab him, but I couldn't catch him and he was gone, out of my site.

"Edward, don't!" I ran after him, but I was unable to find him. Panic started taking over me. Why was this happening to me? I've lost so much already! Edward please don't die on me! I searched in the direction he had run off to. I slipped on the morning due and tumbled down into a bush and hit something. I rubbed my head with my good arm. Something cold and wet slid across my face. I blinked a few times and a saw a purple cat sitting on my stomach.

"Did you just lick me?!"

"Yeah." The cat replied happily and rubbed his head against my chest. I pushed him off of me. I could feel blush on my cheeks and I tried to hide it.

"Do I know you?"

"Awww you were blushing!"

"I was not, now what the hell is your problem?!"

"Awwww, you haven't changed much have you?'

"Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Rend, you probably don't remember me, but I did a lot of behind the scene things for Ike and Ranulf in the war three years ago. Its funny how this world can't even go three years without starting a new war." He laughed out the last words.

"Whatever, did you see a boy with brown hair run past here?"

"No, I can't say I have, Sothey."

"What…did you just call me?!"

"Sothey." He wagged his tail. He had an amused look on his face and I was about a second away from beating the crap out of the little idiot, when I heard a loud thud, followed by several voices and the roar of a tiger laguz. Rend turned around and looked in the direction the noise had come from. Edward…I hope you're okay. I ran off into the direction of the sound and Rend ran after me.

"What do you want?"

"It's those damn bandits again, they attack travelers. They've even killed a few."

"Edward…" I breathed. We entered the clearing. The stench of blood hung heavy in the air and something seemed to be bothering Rend. His ears pricked up and he narrowed his bright green eyes. I could hear a growl escape his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

(Sothe's point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my OC Rend)

Rend's growl became deeper and louder and his ears began to twitch. I watched him closely, I could not see what he saw or smell what he did, but his sudden aggression gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. He was looking at something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I started to move closer, but Rend stepped out in front of me. His cold, cruel eyes met my surprised eyes.

"I will go first." He growled. I nodded my head and followed him out of the clearing and into the forest. The bandits finally came into view, but I could not see Edward. I could feel my heart drop as we came within two feet of the bandits. Rend was watching my reactions out of the corner of his eyes. It was only then that I saw what had become of Edward. As the tiger laguz approached us, with a limp, cold and bloody body hanging from his mouth. The tiger laguz dropped Edward's body onto the forest floor. My mind went into shock and I could feel sweat dripping down my face. My breathing became heavy and, weak-kneaded I feel onto the ground. My eyes wide with sorrow and grief, yet I could not bring myself to cry. Edward had been my friend and the only other survivor of the raid on our camp. Why, why did everyone I loved have to die? Am I cursed? Why this happening to me!? The tiger laguz let a deep growl escape his throat; my attention was brought back to reality. The tiger laguz licked his lips and moved toward me. I stood up, faltering. Rend got in front of me.

"Rend, stop just let the stupid thing kill me!"

"Not a chance." The tiger charged at him, but Rend easily got of the way. Again he charged and again Rend got out of the way. It was like Rend was playing with the thing. In anger and frustration the tiger laguz roared and charged at Rend once again. Rend dodged the charge easily, and spun down onto the tiger laguz's head and dug his claws into the tiger's face. Yelping in pain the laguz fell back and took off into the forest. Rend smirked and turned his attention to the three human soldiers that were with the laguz. They threw down the weapons and ran after the laguz. They were inexperienced and afraid, but Edward was unable to beat them. This troubled me; Edward should have been able to kill them easily. Something had to have happened to make him lose his focus, but what? Rend sighed and to my surprise, changed into a human. He was pale and thin. His hair was purple and it reached his shoulders. His purple cat tail wagged slowly back and fourth and his purple cat ears twitched. I got up and walked over and bent down beside Edward's body. Rend stood behind me.

"I'm so sorry Edward."

"If you want we could burry him."

"okay." Rend smiled at me. I hate that, why did everyone have to smile at me!? Rend picked up Edward's body and motioned me to follow him. I obeyed and followed him. He led me into a small graveyard on the outskirts of Gallia's capital. He gently set Edward's body down into one of the pre-made graves. I helped him cover the whole back up. I prayed for him and I followed Rend out of the graveyard and into Gallia's capital.

"Ike is out at the moment, but I can take you to see Ranulf and Skrimir."

"Who is Skrimir?"

"He is to be our new king when Caineghis thinks he's ready."

"Okay…and Rend, thank you." Rend shrugged and led me over to the castle. He opened the castle's large doors and led me up a long staircase into the throne room of the castle. He looked around the room and spotting Ranulf, ran up to him happily. Rend embraced Ranulf, who he caught off guard. Ranulf spun around in Rend's arms, slightly blushing. I watched the two. I still don't remember Rend, but I guess if he's Ranulf's friend then I could trust him. Ranulf turned his head in my direction. He looked confused, but shoving Rend off of him, he walked over to me and greeted me. Rend followed behind him.

"I think he wants to talk to muscle head, but he's not here at the moment." Rend said.

"Can you tell me what you wanted to tell Ike?"

"Yeah, but why did he call Ike muscle head. I don't recall him being that muscular?"

"He is now, but you've grown a lot too Sothe. You beorc grow up so fast." Ranulf sighed.

"So, what were you going to tell us?" Rend asked me.

"Daein is being controlled by a blood pact and we've lost at least half of our army."

"That explains why Daein has been attacking us, when Ike returns I will tell him. Sothe feel free to stay here in Gallia as long as you wish."

"Thank you Ranulf." I bowed to him. I could feel relief wash over me. I was happy, maybe now Daein could finally be free. I felt something tug on my arm and looked down at my arm. Rend was holding on me, jumping up and down.

"I'm going to go take Sothey around the capital, okay Ran, bye!" He was dragging be out the door before Ranulf even had the time to reply. I sighed; Rend was going to be a pain in the neck to deal with. He dragged me out of the castle and into the streets of Gallia's capital. He led me into the market and showed me around. The streets seemed to be lined with laguz, I think there was a parade going on, but I couldn't tell. Rend led me into the center of the crowd. Ike and the Greil mercenaries were in the center of the crowd. Ike had gotten very, very muscular. Rend made a face, but he could see the excitement in my eyes and smiled.

"Looks like muscle head is home." I was too happy to say anything. Rend sighed and grabbed my hand. He weaved us in and out of the crowd and pulled me up to the front of the crowd and dragged me over to Ike. I smiled, slightly blushing. Ike looked at me confused. Rend whispered something into his ear. Ike's eyes lit up with joy, although his face remained the same. I looked up at him, unable to speak. I could hear Rend laughing at me. I glared at him and he shut up. I looked back at Ike. After all this time…I…I was still shorter then him!


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

(Sothe's point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my OC Rend)

I heard Rend let out a long and bored sigh. I ignored him but I could see a smile on his face, out of the corner of my eyes. I felt Rend's tail wrap around my leg and he pulled it off and I spun into Ike. Ike caught me in his rock hard, muscle arms and held me against his chest. I was blushing big time and to hide my shame, I buried my head into Ike's chest. This only seemed to amuse Rend more. I could hear him laugh and if Ike wasn't holding me right now, I'd go over there and beat the crap out of him. I lifted my head up from Ike's chest and looked around for Rend, but all I saw were the stone houses and the stone pavement that Ike and I were on. I felt something warm brush against my lower back and I quivered against the touch. I heard Rend laugh and I turned around to face him. I glared at him angrily. He laughed more; he seemed to enjoy my embarrassment.

"Well, maybe that will teach you to keep all of your back covered." Rend said in a mocking tone. Ike let go of me and lightly hit Rend on the head. I laughed at him and he glared at me.

"Rend that's enough. Stop torturing Sothe." Ike's voice was strong and harsh.

"Fine, muscle head, I'll stop torturing your boyfriend." Ike glared at him and Rend only smiled in response.

"Come on, Sothe let's go back to the castle, you can tell me what you need to there." Ike said. I followed him back to the over-sized castle. Its doors opened as we approached the castle. Again I walked up the long flight of stairs into the throne room, which was covered in red and purple rugs and pictures of the past leaders of Gallia hung on every inch of the room. The floor was stone, like most things in Gallia seemed to be. Ranulf sat in the corner of the room, lost in his work. Rend danced over to him and sat down next to him, leaning his head against Ranulf's shoulder. Ike turned back to me.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" He asked me. His voice seemed more calm and relaxed then before. He was starting to sound like he did three years ago.

"It's about Daein…it's being controlled by a blood pact and half of our army has been killed."

"I see. Ranulf does Skrimir know about this?" Ike called to Ranulf.

"Yeah, I've already told him, but we can't do much about it. Don't forget that we still have to deal with our war against Begnoin right now. Daein will have to wait, I'm sorry Sothe."

"It's okay, I understand Ranulf." I bowed to him and ran out of the throne room. I heard Ike call my name, but I kept running. What if this war with Begnoin lasted 10 years or even 20 years? Daein was doomed and there was nothing I could do about it. Did Edward die in vein? I ran my hand down the wall of the castle. I could feel myself falling apart. Why did everything I seem to do end up failing? I could feel tears starting to drip down my face. I heard footsteps coming up the stair case, quickly. There were five sets of four feet. I could hear them begin to growl and before I had time to react, my body was slammed into the wall and I felt a sharp pain in my side as the fangs of a tiger laguz dug into my side. Another one attacked my legs, but I kicked it in the head and it quickly let go. The other three went at my throat, but I was able to keep them at bay. I tried to force the tiger off of me, but to no avail. I couldn't reach my knives for the tiger was in the way. I pouched the thing on its head, but it didn't let go. The others were so much easier to fight off, why was this one so much more determined? It was then that I realized that the one that I had kicked off earlier was the same laguz that had killed Edward and the other three were its brothers. The one digging it's fangs into my side was their mother. Also, they weren't after me, she wanted Rend. I couldn't get up, the laguz was too heavy and my options were limited. I tried kneeing her in the jaw, but that failed as well. She wouldn't let go and with every attempt I tried to get her off, she would bit into me harder. I suddenly got an idea, I keened her into my hip and one of knives was hit out of the pouch on my hip and it went into her neck. She released me and ripped the knife out of her neck. I covered the wound on my side with my hand and stumbled up to my feet, using the wall for support.

"Sothe!!" I heard Ike's voice call. I turned around and Rend and Ranulf ran past me. Ike ran to my side and helped me stand. Rend slammed into the mother laguz and Ranulf easily chased off the four younger ones. Rend dug his claws into her back and Ranulf slammed into her side. Out numbered and out powered she gave in. Rend and Ranulf released her and she fled.

"Please let her go, she was only protecting her children." I said.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Ike said trying to soothe me. Rend and Ranulf came to my side, changing back into their human forms.

"Its okay guys I'll handle it." Ike told them. Ranulf nodded and went back up the throne room.

"Alright, see ya lover boy." Rend said as he followed Ranulf back into the throne room. Ike glared in the direction that Rend had walked off in. Ike picked me up and started to carry me back to his room piggy-back style.

"Ike put me down right now!" I yelled at him. He laughed at me and I kicked him in the side, which only seemed to make him laugh more.

"Sothe, it's going to take a lot more then that to make me drop you. You're still weak."

"I am not!"

"Calm down before you end up killing yourself." I glared at him and reluctantly, I let him carry me back to his room. He set me down gently on his bed and left to go find bandages, water and a towel. I looked around his room, it was plain, very plain and it was mostly a dark blue color. I looked over at the picture on his dresser; it was of everybody after we won the war three years ago. I was standing next to a purple cat. Well, I guess I did know Rend. I was so short back then, but who am I kidding I'm still short. Darn Ike, why must he be so tall? I recognized the book that lay next to the picture. If I remembered correctly then it looked just like the book Soren used for his spells. I opened he book and skimming through it, I found out that it was the book Soren used. I quickly closed it and set it back down, as I heard Ike's footsteps approaching the door. He opened the door and sat down on the bed next to me. He set the bucket of water on the floor and dipped the towel into it and placed the damp towel on my side. I twitched as he placed the towel against my side.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No…" I said, blushing slightly. I relaxed and let him clean the blood from my wound. When he finished he carefully wrapped a long strip of white cloth around my wound. I winced and flinched in pain as he tightened it around my side.

"There, you can stay here until I get you a room of your own. Now rest, so you can regain your strength." Ike said. His voice sounded off, but I couldn't figure out why. He seemed sad now, but he was so happy this morning. I wonder if I had said something that upset him.

"Okay, thank you Ike."

"Don't worry about it." With that he left. I sighed and glanced back over at the book. It confused me that he would have Soren's book. I saw a shadow on the wall; it was the shadow of a laguz. I jumped up and turned around to face it. I heard a laugh as I turned around.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

(Sothe's point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my OC Rend)

I spun around and He had been so close behind me that I ended up kissing the laguz, Rend, on the lips. I fell back and Rend started to break out into a nervous, almost scared laugh. Okay, well this may take the cake for the most embarrassing and disgusting thing I have ever done, I thought. I hoped and prayed that no one had seen that. Rend, somewhat startled himself, got off the bed. I stood up and I hit him on the head.

"Don't you ever sneak up on me again!" I yelled.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to do that!"

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to sneak up on me!'

"Oh, calm down, before you reopen your wound."

"Fine…" I sat down on the bed and Rend sat down next to me.

"I came here to tell you something." Rend said. He was almost whispering.

"Yeah, what?"

"It's about Ike."

"Will you just tell me already?"

"Okay, okay Mr. touchy, a year after you left to form the dawn brigade, a group of Begnoin soldiers attacked the Greil mercenaries. They were caught off guard and Soren was killed. It has really been bothering Ike lately, so watch what you say. The last thing we need is a fight to break out." It took me a while to take in what he had said. I never expected to hear anything like this from Rend. He waited for me to reply.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I will." That was all I could mange to say. Rend sighed and got up.

"Well, I'll see you." Rend said as he walked out of the room. Soren's death explained why Ike seemed so sad and why Ike had Soren's book. I wonder what he would say if I told him about what became of the Dawn Brigade. Well, it was good to know that the rest of the Grail mercenaries were alright. I lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Like the rest of his room it was dark blue. It was hard trying to fall asleep after everything that had happened. I heard the door creek open and I turned my head to look at the door. Rend walked in and walked quietly over to me.

"What is it Rend?" I whispered to him. The laguz were easily woken up, so we had to stay quite.

"Did Ike come in here?"

"A couple of hours ago, why?"

"Ranulf and I can't find him anywhere."

"I'll help you look." I gently and slowly sat up, but Rend placed his hand on my chest gently. I looked over at him, curiously.

"No, you're too weak right now Sothey. You can barley move as it is." I put my hand on his and smiled at him. Rend had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I'm fine Rend." I lifted his hand off of my chest and jumped off of the bed, landing, shakily on my feet. After a couple of minutes standing, I regained some of the strength in my legs. Rend just stared at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now come on." I grabbed Rend's hand and ran out of the room. I barely missed running us both in the stone wall of the hallway, thankfully I stopped before we hit it.

"Okay, Sothey, I'm leading."Rend said.

"Fine..." I sighed and let him lead me around the castle and out of the castle to a small garden outside of the castle. Ranulf was standing in it waiting for Rend. His ears pricked up as he saw me with Rend, but other then that showed no surprise that I was with him.

"Any luck?" Ranulf asked Rend.

"No, but lover boy followed me."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ike has vanished, we've looked every for him. But we can't find him." Ranulf said. I sighed, was this, my fault too. Ike please, please be okay. I glanced around the garden. I saw Rend wink at Ranulf and I glared at him. What was he planning? Rend grabbed my hand and dragged me through the garden. Ranulf ran off. Rend stopped in front of the little pound and waited.

"Rend." I growled.

"Oh, clam down, Sothey." Ranulf walked into view with Ike following him. I glared at Rend and he smiled. Ranulf left and Ike looked at us.

"Rend what's going on?" Ike asked.

"Nothing." Rend pushed me into Ike, who caught me. I'm going to kill that demon! He tried this before, what was the difference now. I struggled to get out of Ike's arm, so I could go and beat the crap out of Rend, but Ike didn't let go of me. I think he was afraid that I would kill Rend.

"Bye-bye, Sothey!" Rend called as he ran away.

"Get back here, you little…"

"Sothe, don't let him get to you."

"Fine." With my anger gone, I realized that I was in Ike's arms and I started to blush wildly. I buried my face into Ike's chest, just as I had before. Ike lifted up me chin and looked at me.

"Sothe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I turned my head away from him. He smiled at me gently and wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. I looked at him, surprised.

"Sothe, you don't know how happy it makes me that you're alive." I leaned my head against his. I could feel tears dripping down his face. Soren's death must have really bothered him, if he was crying now. I remember how Marcia and I used to try to set them up…kind of like how Rend and Ranulf were trying to set me up with him now. I admit, even when Marcia and I tried to get Soren and Ike together, that I was jealous of Soren and that deep down I hated him. Now I see that my envy had made me blind to how happy Soren had made Ike and Ike's happiness was the only think that mattered. It's too bad that I'll never have the chance to apologize to Soren, not that he would forgive me anyway. I could feel that I was now crying too now. I put my hand into a fist and did what I thought, at the time, was right. I pushed Ike off of me.

"I hate you Ike, I never want to see you again!" I screamed at him and I ran into the forest, it was starting to rain. At that point I didn't even know if Ike was following me, but I kept running and running.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5)

(Sothe's point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my OC Rend)

I finally grew too tired to run any longer and I collapsed on the ground. I was soaked from the rain and the storm was only getting worse. As I lay there, I had time to collect my thoughts. Even though I loved Ike with all of my heart, I knew that I was not the person who would make him the happiest. Ike had never returned my feelings for him, even now that Soren is dead, my feelings still seem one sided. I had to except the fact that Ike and I could not be together and that was that. I could never give Ike the happiness he deserved; I could never be the person to replace Soren. I sat up and leaned against the tree behind me. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke up to sunny day and a small black dragon lying beside me. I stared at it, if it stood up it would probably reach my knees. I didn't know what to do, I guessed it was a baby dragon from Daein, but it had the same mark on it's forehead as Micaiah had. I didn't move I didn't want the thing to attack me. I just sat there and stared at it. I heard Ike's and Rend's voices calling my name. They were getting close; they would be able to see me soon. I quickly got up and hid in a bush. The small dragon looked around and followed me into the bush.

"Go away." I hissed at it. The dragon whined and looked at me.

"Okay, fine, but shut up." I whispered to it. The dragon stopped whining and laid its head down on my knee. I heard Ike and Rend's feet run past the bush, but I waited several more minutes until I slowly walked out of the bush and looked around. The dragon followed me out. Why was it following me? I sighed in frustration and sat down, leaning my head back up against the tree. The dragon curled up next to me.

"Do I look like a dragon knight to you?" I asked the creature, annoyed. The dragon tilted its head and glared at me. Then it laid its head back down. I lay down and the dragon wrapped its tail around me and laid its head down next to mine. A few hours latter the dragon got up and pulled on my arm.

"Stop it." I yelled at it. It kept pulling my arm, so I gave in and got up. It dragged me back toward the castle, but I stopped walking and it was unable to pull me any further. It growled at me, but I didn't move. There was no way I was going back to the castle, not now, not ever. The dragon didn't give up, it kept pulling my arm and I kept ignoring it, it hissed at me.

"I'm not going there, okay." The dragon seemed to understand that and dragged me off in another direction. I let it pull me along. It stopped in front of a grave in the most beautiful part of the forest. It let go of me and poked the grave. I looked at the grave. It was Soren's grave. I fell onto my knees. I could feel tears dripping down my face. The dragon poked it again.

"Stop that, it's disrespectful." I said. The dragon made a face and poked it again. It almost seemed as if it was trying to tell me something. I got up and examined the grave, but nothing seemed different about it or wrong with it. The dragon hissed in frustration and gave me look, almost as if saying, "How more stupid could you be." I looked over the grave again, but again I saw nothing out of place. The dragon pointed on a mark on the grave with its tail and then at the mark on its forehead. It was the same.

"Soren had a dragon?" I asked. The dragon let out a long sigh. Whatever it was trying to tell me, I wasn't getting it. It gave me that look again, as if it was calling me stupid. I was losing my mind to think that it was trying to tell me something, but now I was thinking that it was calling me stupid! I'm pathetic and now I'm going crazy. There was probably a dead bird buried with Soren on accident and it wanted to eat the dead bird. I sighed, trying to regain myself. The dragon gave up and sat down on the ground next to me. I let myself drop to the ground, curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. I felt the dragon curl up next to me and I drifted off into sleep.

I awoke to a familiar voice, but I couldn't quite place who it belonged was. The dragon seemed calm, but I felt its body tension against mine. I heard it let out a quiet growl. I blinked a few times before fully opening my eyes, to the bright sunlight of a new day. I sat up. I brushed my now muddy and wet hair out of my face. Geoffrey was sitting on a rock looking at me, his horse stood beside him. I looked up at him weakly, I was dehydrated and hungry, but the hunger didn't bother me.

"What are you doing out here?" He questioned me. I was too embarrassed to admit that I was in love with Ike, so I lied.

"I got lost…"

"Really, Sothe is that why you're here?"

"yeah." I nodded my head, but I knew he could tell that I was lying. The dragon relaxed.

"You ran away didn't you?"

"Ran from what?"

"Ike." My mouth dropped, but I quickly closed it. Does everybody in the world know I that I'm in love with Ike! Of course, Geoffrey was one of those people who could find something out just by looking at a person. He smiled at me and I glared at him. Again with the smiling! I sighed; from my reactions he knew he had hit the nail on the head. I hated the way he was always right, oh well Geoffrey wouldn't tell anyone, that much I knew for sure. I looked down at the dragon, placing my hand on the mark on its head, and then on the grave again and it finally hit me.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

(Sothe's point of view)

(This chapter is dedicated to Little Liger, for favoriteing this story, thank you, since I wasn't getting much feedback for this I guessed that no one liked it and I was thinking about stopping it, but thank you for showing me that at least one person likes this story.)

(Disclaimer-I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my OC Rend)

I felt like kicking myself. I was so stupid and it seemed so obvious now, but I was questioning what _he_ was doing following me around. _He _knew that I hated him. So, why come to the aid of a person you knew hated and despised you? Why didn't _he _go away and crawl back to Ike? I could feel my whole body fill with anger and hate. _He _knew I had figured it out and yet _he_ just stood there staring at me. My hand curled up into a fist. Geoffrey watched me, concern on his face and in his eyes. I stood up.

"Why the hell are you here?! I hate you; get the hell away from me, Soren!!" I screamed. Geoffrey stared at me and then at the dragon. The dragon looked up at me.

"You think I care, I'm not that found of you myself, but Ike loves you now and you're the only one who can fill the hole I left in his heart, the only one who can set me free." Soren managed to choke out, but I was barely able to make out the words through the coughing and growling. Geoffrey somehow knew what was going on, just like he always did. I fell onto me knees, weak from exhaustion and dehydration. I felt Soren rub his head against my forehead. I leaned my head on his. He wanted me to be with Ike, this was his way of making up with him. I remember that night, Ike had disappeared, and Rend had told me that Soren and Ike had gotten into a huge fight the day before Soren was killed. Soren was trying to tell me now that he wanted to make up with Ike. He was telling me to go back and tell Ike that I loved him, but I couldn't do that. Not after what I said and besides I don't think that I can tell him the way I feel. I wrapped my arms around Soren's neck and he let out a sound that sounded like he was purring. He knew that I was trying to say thank you, thank you for trusting me to repair Ike's broken heart. I knew that now wasn't the time to bother Ike about his feelings. After all he was a hero now and off fighting another war, but maybe I would be able to admit it when this war finally ended.

A Seraph knight flew above us and landed next to Geoffrey, I recognized her at once. Marcia looked at Geoffrey with a panicked look in her eyes.

"All of the soldiers, they, they've been turned to stone!" I lifted my head up from Soren.

"What?!", Was all Geoffrey could say in response.

"Follow me." Marcia said. Geoffrey, Soren and I followed her onto the battle field, where more then a thousand soldiers, beorc and laguz, stood frozen in stone. I heard people yelling and running up to us. Ike, Ranulf, Rend and Skimir, I guessed, ran over to us.

"What happened?!" Skimir growled.

"I'm not sure." Geoffrey replied.

"Sothe!" I turned around at the sound of my name and was embraced by Ike. I could see Rand laugh, but he got serious once again.

"Ike let go of me."

"I'm not letting you run away again." Ike hugged me close to his body and even though his love felt so good, it didn't seem right. I felt something warm brush against my lower back and I yelped in surprise and glared at Rend, who was smiling.

"I told you to keep all of your back covered." I glared at him more, but I turned my attention to Ike, when he started to brush some of the mud out of my hair.

"Sothe, what did you do out there, your hair is covered in mud?" Ike said to me softly.

"Nothing…" I said. I knew I was blushing, but at this point I didn't care. I felt Ike place his lips against me check and I froze. It felt so nice, but of course Rend had to ruin my day.

"Hey, lover boys, we have more important things to do!" Rend yelled. Ike released me from his hold and I glared at Rend, who laughed at me.

"What could have done this?" Marcia asked.

"Ashera…" Soren gasped out into my ear. I kneeled down beside him.

"The goddess?!" I asked him, he nodded his head.

"We broke the promise that was made to her and now we are being judged." Rend said. He surprised me; I didn't think that anyone else had heard Soren.

"Rend?" Ike asked.

"Ashera, was the one who did this." Rend explained to Ike.

"How do we get them back Rend?"

"I'm not sure…" I could see in Rend's eyes that not knowing how to save them was tearing him apart. I glanced down at Soren, who stood proud and loyal at my side like he used to with Ike when he was alive…well more then he is now. He looked up at me.

"You have to defeat her in battle; it is the only way to save them." Soren coughed out. Ike, Marcia, Rend, Ranulf and Skimir looked at the little dragon with surprise, while Geoffrey seemed calm and almost like he had known all of this time that the dragon was Soren.

"Soren…" I breathed. Everyone remained quiet, except for Geoffrey who put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, you heard him. Let's get moving we have a world to save." With that Geoffrey started to walk away. Rend Ran after him, followed by Ranulf and they were soon joined by Skimir and Marcia. I glanced over at Ike, but he had no emotion in his eyes, he was like a statue himself. Soren pulled on my scarf. I looked back at Ike again and then finally gave up and followed Geoffrey. Rend walked beside.

"So, what's wrong with Ike, Sothey?"

"I don't know, but…I…"

"You what?"

"Nothing Rend, it most likely has something to do with Soren. I'm sure he'll join up with us…eventually."

"Are you sure it's not about you, Sothey?"

"What are you saying, of course it isn't!? He loves Soren not me…"

"Why are you so sure about that? Man you're blind and stupid."

"Shut up Rend."

"Fine, have it your way, lover boy." I wanted to punch him in the face so bad and I would have, if not for Soren stopping me by grabbing onto my hand. Although what Rend said started to make me think about Ike more then I already was. I hope he's okay. I sighed and continued to walk silently beside Rend.


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7)

(Sothe's point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my OC Rend)

Rend watched Soren very carefully, which made Soren uneasy. So Soren decided that it would be a good idea to climb onto my head and almost kill me in the process. I glared up at Soren as he sat on my back, unfazed by the fact that his weight had caused me to loose my balance and trip. Rend laughed at me and I grabbed his foot, pulling him down. Rend fell to the ground with a thud. He glared at me and hit me on the head and I hit him back. Ranulf walked over to us.

"Sothe, Rend and Soren, stop playing around, if you haven't noticed we have a world to save and you won't save it by beating each other up." Ranulf said. Rend and I looked at each other and he stood up. Soren jumped off of my back and I stood up. Rend's face was bright red with embarrassment. Ranulf rolled his eyes and walked back to Skimir.

"And you call me lover boy." I said.

"I am not in love…I…um…I have sunburn."

"It's snowing…"

"Your point is?!"

"That you're in love with Ranulf."

"Fine, I am…" I giggled at him and he looked at me with confusion. Soren wagged his tail and Rend began to back up away from us. We inched closer and he backed up more. He backed up into Ranulf. He glared at us. He bowed and quickly got back in his place in the line, so Ranulf would not see him Blushing. Soren and I laughed, but Ranulf glared at us so we quickly shut up. The rest of our walk was quiet. The world seemed at peace even though it was in chaos. I felt snow fall onto my skin, but it wasn't cold, it just felt soft. The forests looked beautiful with the pure white snow on the branches. Everyone seemed at ease and for the first time in years I felt safe, but as the day grew longer I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to Ike. I hope he's alright, no matter how strong he is, it still didn't seem safe for him to be out on his own. I started to get a sickening feeling my stomach. Something was wrong. Something didn't seem right, it was too peaceful. Ashera's men should have attacked us by now. Unless something or_ someone_ was keeping them at bay and I knew who that someone was. Ike was in danger I could feel it. I glanced at everyone; they weren't paying attention to me. It was the perfect time to slip away and go look for Ike. I carefully and silently slipped into the forest. Soren had not known that I had left and he was still walking, now next to Marcia. I walked deeper into the forest until I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I whirled around only to see Rend standing behind me. I looked around, but he had followed me by himself.

"Sothe, what are you doing?" He asked me.

"I think Ike is in danger."

"Ike is fine. He's the last person you need to be worried for."

"No, Rend. Something is wrong, I just know it!"

"Okay, okay, but I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"So you don't die, now come on let's go find Muscle head." I followed Rend, he knew the land well and it didn't take him long to get us back to where we had last been with Ike. Rend changed into his laguz form and started sniffing at the snow covered ground.

"Rend, you're not a dog. That's never going to…"

"Found it!" He ignored the shock on my face and followed Ike's sent. I followed him. I was starting to wonder if Rend was half bloodhound. He weaved his way around the trees and stayed close to the river. He was moving so fast that I was having a difficult time keeping up with him. I tried to stay as close to him as could. Something didn't seem right. I glanced around the area and then Rend stopped cold in his tracks. I stopped and looked down at him.

"What's wrong Rend?" I asked him.

"That tower…it reeks of…of…blood. There must have been a massacre or something; I've never smelled so much blood before."

"Rend…he's in there isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go." I walked toward the tower and Rend changed into his human and followed me closely. We made our way into the tower without being seen. Rend and I crawled into the sewer lines into the tower, so we would not be seen. We were successful to making up to the top without being seen. Rend and I crawled up from the sewers and we stopped in front of what had to have been the biggest door I had ever seen in my life.

"He's behind there, but we need to be careful. I don't know what it is, but something doesn't smell right."

"Okay." I walked up to the door and easily picked the ancient lock that held the door shut. I slowly opened the door and we walked in. I heard loud bang and then someone scream. I ran toward the noise, with Rend following closely behind me. Blood covered the stone floors and by Rend's reaction to the blood, I knew it was Ike's. I looked over at the corner of the room and there Ike was, pinned to the wall and being held up his neck. Blood covered his body and he desperately struggled to free himself. Ashera tightened her grip around Ike's neck and he screamed again. She built up her magic in her left hand. This was the end; she was going to kill Ike.

"Ike!" I yelled. He slowly and helplessly turned to look at me, tears ran down his face. At that moment I thought my heart had stopped beating. I panicked and my body reacted.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8)

(Sothe's point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my OC Rend)

There was bright flash and then everything turned a dark red color, I felt my legs give in as I fell backward. I felt Ike grab me to stop me from hitting the floor. He held me tight in his arms. I heard Ashera laugh, but I barely had any idea what was going on. I rested my head against Ike's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Then everything hit me like a nightmare. I had gotten in the way and Ashera's attack had me instead of Ike. I could feel blood spewing from my side, it hurt, it hurt so badly, but Ike was alive and that's all that mattered to me. Ashera prepared her attack again, but a purple blur flung into her arm and bit into it with all of his power. Rend tried to push her away from Ike and I. Rend jumped off her and kicked Ike's sword over to him. It was hard to see everything, but I was thankful for that. It was already hard enough to see what little I could of Rend's fight against Ashera. He was desperately trying to protect us. He was struggling; even he wasn't strong enough to take down Ashera on his own. I felt Ike's hand on my eyes; he was whipping the blood out of them. I removed his hand from my face. I blinked a few times and then everything was clear. Rend's right front leg was bleeding, but he kept fighting. I have never seen him so determined before.

"I won't let you kill them. I won't let Sothe die here by your filthy hands, Ashera!" Rend growled as he dogged her attack and aimed for her neck, but she held her arm up and he bit into her arm. She flung Rend off and into the stone wall. He struggled to his feet and was barely able to avoid her next attack. He charged her again, dogging her magic, but she kicked him across the room and stepped on his chest. He hissed and thrashed under her foot. With the little strength left in him, he bit into her foot, knocking her off balance and he extended his claws for the finishing blow. She quickly got to her feet and she fired at Rend, hitting him in the side. Rend was flung across the room. He lay for in a pool of his blood. I could feel tears running down my face. No, Rend can't die, he won't die. My life isn't worth his. Rend struggled onto his shaking paws, his legs looked like were about to give in. He panted hard and somehow managed to dig his claws into Ashera's back. She flung around and began to punch Rend on the head. I could hear the sound of her fist hit his skull and I could see his forehead start to bleed. She slammed her back into the tower wall, but Rend still clung tightly to her back. She slammed him into the wall again and again until his body finally gave in and he slipped off of her back. He changed back into his human form and lay there. Ashera again prepared to finish Rend off. I got to my feet and began to run toward them, but Ike grabbed my hand.

"It's pointless Sothe. We'll die here this is the end."

"Think what you want Ike, but I'm not going to let Rend die protecting me and I won't give up. "

"Sothe stop, it's over…" I backhanded Ike across the face; at that point I didn't even care. He was being selfish and stupid. I'm not sure why he was acting like this, but I wasn't going to sit here and watch Rend kill himself trying to protect me. I couldn't even come up with a reason why he would want to protect me in the first place; we never seemed to get along. In fact he had saved me twice before and I still don't know why he did. Rend wasn't protecting Ike, he was fighting for me and only me. I could barely look at him as he lay there half dead. He looked so fragile and helpless. It hurt me so much more to see him suffer then the open wound my side did. I was going to pay him back for all of the times he had saved me even if it killed. I realized that even if I did die protecting Rend, that I would not be sad, I would be happy to give my life for a friend. I glanced back at Ike, but he was still in shock. So what I was alone, that never stopped me before and it wouldn't stop me now. I ran over to Rend picking him and jumping out of the way of Ashera's magic. I placed Rend down on the floor and stood in front of him. I held my knife in my hand and got ready for what might be the last thing I will ever do.

"Sothe…" Rend coughed out.

"Don't worry Rend, I'll protect you." I ran at Ashera barely avoiding her attack and I tried to stab her but she grabbed my hand. I kicked her side and she let go of me, but she fired at me the minute I landed and hit my leg. I fell down onto my now bleeding leg, unable to move it. I threw the knife at her, but she easily avoided it. This was it; I was going to die here with Rend. At least I wouldn't be alone in death. I looked back over at Ike, who had given up all hope. He didn't even make a move toward Ragnell, which lay only a foot or two away from him. I closed my eyes and placed my hand on Rend's hand. Rend held onto my hand. I clenched my other hand into a fist and whispered under my breath.

"Good-bye."

(Mary Christmas and Happy holidays dear readers!)


	9. Chapter 9 Warning crossdressing

(Chapter 9)

(Sothe's point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my OC Rend)

I heard someone scream my name and I felt the breeze of something flying past my face and I heard that thing hit something. I blinked a few times and I opened my eyes. The Wishblade was lodged in Ashera's Shoulder. I looked behind me at rend, who was sitting up. A little black dragon zipped past me and collided with Ashera. I glanced around to see that Marcia had been the one that threw the Wishblade and saved my life. Everyone was here, they came to protect us and save the people of this world. Geoffrey charged at Ashera hitting her in the gut with his lance, Ranulf ran up to her and jumped up, digging his claws into her shoulder. Skimir let out a loud roar and charged at her hitting her side. Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ike get up and charge at Ashera. He struck her with Ragnell, killing her. She vanished into a blue light, which began to spread and cover the lands. I stood up and Rend got to his feet. Ike turned to me and I ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. Ranulf and Skimir changed back into their human forms. Ranulf ran over to Rend and embraced him. Marcia hugged Geoffrey and Soren rubbed his head against my legs.

"We did it!" Marcia cried. I dropped down onto my knees and hugged Soren. Ike placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sothe, I don't care if you hate me, I love you." He kissed the top of my head and I blushed madly. I stood back up and hugged Ike.

"Ike…I've always loved you." Ike lifted my chin up and pressed lips against mine. He broke the kiss, to look at Soren, who was glowing a light blue color.

"Soren?" I asked.

"I can finally leave here, now that you are happy Ike. Good-bye." Soren's body was covered with the light and for brief second before he disappeared, I saw him revert back to his human form. Then he was gone. Ike smiled warmly.

"Good-bye my friend." Ike whispered. Marcia walked over to me, with a mischievous smile on her face and I backed up slightly.

"After we get Rend back to the castle to take care of his wounds and we heal you. You and Ike are going on a date." She said happily.

"A…what?" Ike coughed out.

"A DATE."

"Um…oh what was that Rend, coming!" I said as I slowly backed away from Marcia.

"I didn't call you, Sothey. Don't be a coward." Rend yelled to me.

"Marcia what makes you think you can make me?" Ike said.

"Watch me." She inched closer to Ike and he backed up.

"Okay, fine." I laughed a little, but my laugh turned into a cough and before long my legs got too weak to hold me up and I fell onto my knees. Ike called my name and held me to him. Soon everyone was gathered around me. I suddenly felt the pain of the wound in my side. I felt Ike pick me up and rush out of the tower with the others following closely behind. Then everything went black.

I sprang up in a white bed in a white room. I looked around the room; Ike was sitting on the end of the bed. I glanced down at my side, which had been bandaged and taken care of. I put my hand on my side. It took a while for it to hit me. Everything that happened in the castle came back to me in a flood of memories. I quickly processed the events of what had happened. I was still in shock when Ike placed his hand over mine and took my hand from my side. He pressed his lips gently to mine. I kissed him back lightly and then pulled away from him.

"What is wrong Sothe?" He asked me.

"Where is Rend?!"

"He's fine, in fact, even though he's injuries were far worse then yours, he's doing better then you."

"You make me sound like a wimp."

"Well, you are, Sothey." I looked up and over at the door to my room. Rend was leaning on the wall in the doorway. I picked up a tissue box on the desk next to my bed and threw it at him. It hit him on the head.

"Well, it looks like your recovery has a long way to go." I said.

"Don't forget about you date."

"What date?"

"The one Marcia forced Ike into taking you to."

"And you think I'm a wimp." I said.

"Hey, she's a lot tougher then she looks." Ike said.

"Well, I have a date to get Sothey ready for."

"Huh, wait, Rend!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. I looked back at Ike, who had a dumbfounded look on his face. Knowing that Ike wasn't going to get me out of this I sighed and let Rend drag me through almost the entire castle to a small room in the corner of a hallway. He locked the door and sat me down on a chair. The room was red and purple. It had closet after closet in it. I spotted Rend digging through some cloths. He hid something behind his back and pranced over to me. He tied a blindfold around my eyes.

"Rend, what are you doing?" I asked slightly uneasy.

"I'm making you look pretty for Ike."

"Pretty?" I questioned the word and the way Rend had used it. After what seemed like forever and a day he untied the blindfold and held a mirror in front of me. I screamed and almost fainted.

"Rend, what the hell?" He put me in a long, pink dress, which had lace at the bottom and ruffles on the sleeves. It shined with sparkles.

"Oh, can't you take a joke?"

"I'm going to kill you." I threw one of the high heels he had put on me at him. He ducked and ran out of the room. I ran after him. I turned the corner of the long hallway and ran right into Ike. I heard Rend laugh; oh he was in for it now.

"Sothe, Is that you? Ike asked me.

"Um, nope."

"Sothe, why are you wearing a dress?"

"Ask Rend."

"It was a joke."

"And a funny one too." Ike said.

"Don't side with him!"

"Sorry."

"Oh forget it, I'm going to change and Rend if I were I would leave town and fast." I ran back into the room, quickly changing back into my clothes. All the while I could hear Rend and Ike laughing. I was going to get Rend for this and Ike too, some help he was.


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter 10)

(Sothe's point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my OC Rend)

(Thank you so much for your support, Little liger. I would have thanked you again earlier, but I had already finished editing the other chapters. Yes, Lunar Guardian they will, also thank you too!)

I sighed; somehow I was going to make Rend pay for that. I walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind me. I could still hear Ike and Rend laughing. I started to walk toward them, but something caught my attention in the window. I turned back around to look out the window. Ranulf was sitting on the fountain's ledge in the garden in the square of the castle, talking with Geoffrey. I opened the window and jumped out. I landed on my feet, but I feel over. I guess I'm still shaky from my wound. I got up onto my feet and walked over to them. They were not surprised to see me and knowing Geoffrey, he somehow knew that I was going to come over to them.

"Is everything alright?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Ranulf said, looking down into the water.

"Geoffrey?"

"We're not sure. "

"What's going on?"

"We think Rend may have somehow damaged his heart in the battle."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"That's what we're not sure about…"

"Don't worry, Sothe, bare in mind who we're talking about. I'm sure he'll be fine, it's probably just some minor thing. "Ranulf said still staring down at the water, although he would not admit himself, he was in love Rend and it showed in his worry for him.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah and besides you have a date to go on."

"Crap, I forgot about that."

"You've got 5 minutes before Marcia comes after you."

"See ya." I ran back to the front of the castle were Ike and Marcia were waiting for me.

"Okay, now that Sothe is here. You two can get moving." Marcia said pushing Ike over to me. She waved to me and walked back into the castle. I had a feeling that she and Rend were going to spy on us. I hoped I was wrong, but knowing Rend he would.

"So, Sothe were would you like to go?"

"Um, um…I…don't…know…" I stuttered. Ike smiled warmly at me and I blushed more then I already was.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at him and I turned my back to him.

"Do what?" Ike asked me confused.

"Never mind." Ike shrugged his shoulders and took my hand in his. He was so clueless.

"Ike, what are you doing?"

"Did you forget that we have a date?" I sighed and let him lead me halfway through Gallia to small restaurant. He opened the door for me and I almost screamed when I saw that Marcia was acting as the owner and Rend was the waiter. I started to turn around and walk out the door when Ike put his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, come on Sothe it will be fun." Ike whispered to me.

"Says you."

"I'll let you hit Rend with the plate when we're done."

"I'm in." Rend brought us over to a table and sat us down. He handed Ike and I a menu and walked away. We ordered our food, but I barely ate. I was so nervous that I barely said anything to Ike, who was talking up a storm. At least he was having fun. When we finished, he paid Rend and I got to hit Rend on the head with a plate like Ike had promised. We left the restaurant and Ike yet again dragged me halfway around Gallia.

"Ike, where are you talking me?"

"You'll see." I sighed. It seemed like he was trying to make me nervous, which he had already done. He brought me into the forest and covered my eyes with his hand. When he removed his hand from my eyes we were standing in front of a waterfall. The stars were reflecting in the water and everything seemed to glow in the night. Ike smiled at me. I remembered this place from the war three years ago. It was run-down and dead back then. I remembered mentioning to Ike how it was probably beautiful at one point in time. How did he rebuild it? When had he rebuilt it? Ike could tell that I was in shock and he seemed proud of himself. I sat down on the soft grass and stared at the water fall.

"Ike, you're an idiot." I sighed.

"I had a feeling you would say that."

"How…how did you do this? When did you do this?"

"About two years ago, after you left. Rend helped me."

"Sometimes, Ike I swear you can give life to anything you touch, but you said that Rend helped so I'm surprised this place got to see the light of day again." Ike laughed and sat down next to me. I leaned my head against Ike's shoulder. Ike smiled and kissed the top of my head. He tilted my chin up with his hand and pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back. I broke the kiss to throw my shoe at a certain nosy cat that had been hiding in the tree behind Ike and me. Rend fell out of the tree and hit the ground with a thud.

"You're getting good, Sothey." Rend said getting up onto his feet. I started to open my mouth to yell at him, but I quickly stopped. I remembered what Ranulf and Geoffrey had said about Rend. I decided that I would let him off the hook for once. I knew Rend would be okay, but still, I felt like I had to be kind to him until I knew for sure that he was going to be alright. I smiled at Rend and he titled his head to the side and looked at me funny.

"Yeah I am, now go back home to Ranulf." I said. Rend smiled back at me and nodded his head. He sprinted off into the forest. Ike gave me a dumfounded look; usually Rend and I were at each other's throats although somehow we were still friends. I think my kindness to Rend caught Ike off guard; it was funny to see that look on Ike's face. He almost always had a serious expression on. I giggled at him and he gave me the same look as before.

"Sothe, I will never understand you…" Ike sighed.

"You don't have too." I said smiling at Ike. Ike rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to mine once more.


	11. Chapter 11 final chapter

(Chapter 11)

(Sothe's point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my OC Rend)

(Lunar guardian, it is?! I never knew that. Also, no clue, guess it just never came to my mind before. Little Liger please tell me if there is anything I can for you to repay you for your support, which greatly helped me finish this.)

I ran through the castle as quickly as I possibly could. My legs were giving out on me and my side still hurt, but there was no way I was turning back now. I looked behind myself and my eyes widened, they were gaining on me now, but I could outrun them. I turned sharply around one of the corners in the castle; it was like a huge maze in here. I almost tripped over my own feet as I slid down the recently cleaned hallway. Something collided into my back and I was flung across the floor. I sat up, but that same, purple thing slid into me and I fell back down. The purple cat licked his paw and rubbed his face against mine. Soon Marcia was beside Rend and I. I had been caught, crap. Rend shifted back into his human form and got off of me. Marcia tied my hands together and my feet together.

"There now you won't be running away from us anymore." Marcia said as she tightened the ropes around my hands and feet. Rend smirked at me.

"Okay, okay guys. Fine I'll do it, but Rend you have to talk to Ranulf first." I said giving in to them.

"Fine, I'll talk to Ranulf and then you'll tell him how you feel, but you better keep our little deal, Sothey."

"I will, now untie me!"

"You promise you won't run away like last time?"

"Yes, yes, I promise, now let me go you little…"

"No need to get nasty." Rend mocked. He nodded at Marcia and she untied me. I was tempted to take off again, but Rend was a cat laguz and he would catch me, after all he had already caught me twice. I looked at Rend he sighed.

"So, where is Ranulf?" I asked him.

"Out in the square I think."

"Then let's go, you two procrastinators." Marcia said. Rend and I looked at each other and then we got up and followed Marcia outside to the square. Sure enough Ranulf was there sitting in his usual spot by the fountain. I pushed Rend foreword.

"Go get him." I joked. He rolled his eyes, it was his job to be the one to make jokes, but I had my chance and I wasn't losing it. He walked foreword slowly. Ranulf looked over at Rend, who stopped and blushed the minute Ranulf's green and purple eyes met Rend's own eyes.

"What is it, Rend?" Ranulf asked him. Rend walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Well, I um, I…forgot…" Rend said, panic in his voice. I sighed, he was worse then me and that's hard to do.

"I see, then can you let me be? I want to be alone right now, Rend." Ranulf said. Rend got up and started to walk away, but then he turned around and looked Ranulf straight in his multicolored eyes.

"I love you!" He blurted out of the blue. I stared at Ranulf, waiting for his answer and so did Marcia. Ranulf blinked a few times in surprise.

"Rend?"

"Yeah I know I'm an idiot, but I love you."

"No not that, but now that you mention it, you are. What I wanted to say was thank you." Rend wagged his tail, trying not to blush from happiness. Rend's eyes grew wide suddenly and his hand shot up to his chest and held onto it. His face turned ghost white. Marcia and I ran out from the bushes, Ranulf had already gotten Rend onto the ground and was checking on his pulse.

"Ranulf is he alright!?" Marcia and I yelled to him.

"Well, he has a pulse, but I'm not sure for how long. Go get Mist, quickly Sothe." Rend said frantically. I nodded and ran back into the castle, weaving around people. I had no clue where Mist was, but if I could find Ike I could find her. I swung open the door to Ike's room, but he was not there, damn where was Geoffrey when you needed him. I searched the whole castle and I could not find him anywhere, so I did the first think that came to my mind, I fell over and pretended to faint. Sure enough Ike came flying down the hallway with Mist running after him. Ike dropped to his knees.

"Sothe, are you okay?!" He yelled. I jumped to my feet and He stared dumbfounded at me when I ran over to Mist.

"Rend…help…now!" Was all I could think of to say. Mist seemed to get it and nodded her head. I ran off and she followed closely behind me. Ike ran after of us. When we got back, Rend was sitting up, but most of his weight was being supported by Ranulf's arm. Mist knelt down beside him and got to work. A few hours later he was as good as new, it seemed he had stressed his body out too much, but he was fine now and resting with Ranulf at his side. Now it was my turn to keep my end of the promise. I walked up to Ike's room and knocked on the door; he opened it and let me in.

"What is it, Sothe?" He asked me worried.

"I just have something to tell you."

"I love you too." Ike said, smiling. I hit myself on my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Yeah, I know that. We've already established that."

"Oh, then what?"

"I want to go back to Daein for a few years and see how it is faring. Without Soren to take the title, we have no real king and they need a leader, Ike." I said, quietly.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll get to packing right now!" Ike said as he flew around his room throwing things into a suitcase, that I had never known he had.

"Um…okay…" I said, happy that he was coming, but surprised at the same time.

It was sometime later, in Daein's spring fields that Ike and I had finally gotten some alone time since we left Gallia. I had been pronounced ruler for they had no one else. Ike and I were often running everywhere trying to keep up with the work and demands. The field was beautiful, the grass pure green and a few flowers had bloomed. I rested my head against Ike's chest, He let me lay there for while, before he lifted my chin up and kissed me on the lips. It was then that the voice of a familiar purple cat caught my attention.

"Hey, get a room you two!" He yelled. I throw my shoe at him and Rend fell over with a thud. I could hear laughing nearby and I new it was Ranulf, who was laughing at Rend. I began to laugh too and soon Ike joined in followed, lastly by Rend.

(Thank you for reading!)


End file.
